The Torchbearer & The Starchild
by Darksider555
Summary: A young cosmic hero is transported to a universe similar but different from his own. How will he react to his new surroundings and return home? And how will this new universe react to this new hero and his extraordinary powers!
1. The Arrival

**Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow Readers and Writers , today begins my first ever Fanfiction crossover with the crossing of Green Lantern and X-Men and Avengers. An epic tale about heroism, love and vast cosmic universe(s) and powers. As for the continuities this story is set in **

**DC Universe : Set in the Pre-new 52 but has Green Lantern stories up to Wrath of the First Lantern.**

**So a couple of Important reminders:**

**Kyle Rayner is a White Lantern.**

**Guy Gardner is still a GL.**

**Carol Ferris and Hal Jordan are no longer in a relationship.**

**Hal Jordan is the leader of the Green Lantern Corp.**

**Marvel Universe: Set post- Avengers vs X-men. **

**So, what are we waiting for ?**

**_DARKSIDER555 PRESENTS:_**

**_The TORCHBEARER & The STARCHILD_**

Chapter 1: The Arrival

**DC Universe; Space Sector 2815; Planet Graxos IV**

Space Sector 2815 was a peaceful sector that strived to maintain both that peace and order they have work so hard to achive. And unlike their neighbour, Space Sector 2814, they were barely used to cosmic battles. That was until recently.

Karu-Sil, member of the Sinestro Corp along with a vast majority of the Sinestro Corp was tasked by Sinestro himself to bring him an experimental time traveling device, that was being made on the planet Graxos IV, homeworld of Lantern Arisia Rrab. The device would be used by Sinestro in an attempt to resurrect Korugar. Lantern Arisia requested backup from the majority of the Green Lantern Corp.

A vast number of Lanterns answered Lantern Arisias call, most notably Lanterns Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardner and White Lantern Kyle Rayner even Lantern Mogo.

"Lanterns, it is good to see you, although I wish it were under better circumstances." Lantern Arisia said.

"It's ok, Arisia." Hal Jordan said reassuringly.

"Arisia, what's the sitrep?" John Stewart asked with a bit of curiosity.

"It's bad!" Arisia said worryingly.

"We got multiple Sinestro Corpsmen inbound and they are trying to pierce Graxos defences."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Guy Gardner replied.

"Let's kick their smug asses back from whatever hole they crawled out from!"

The Lanterns flew into Graxos IV atmosphere and engaged the Sinestro Corpsmen in a fierce battle. After a lengthy battle the Green Lanterns managed to push the Sinestro Corpsmen back into space near the planet. Hal Jordan personally engaged Arkillo, field leader of the Sinestro Corp.

Just as Arkillo managed to temporary overpower Hal, a stream of dual red blast knocked him away.

"Need a hand?" A person in red and blue said to Hal.

"From friends? Always!" Hal said Superman.

With Superman were Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Jade, and Supergirl.

"So, what is this a reunion?" The White Lantern asked

"Who is this guy?" Donna Troy asked confused.

"Figures, you get a new costume and people don't recognize you" The White Lantern replied annoyed.

"Kyle?!" Jade asked in shock. "What are you wearing?"

"It's a long story" Kyle said even more annoyed.

"One which we would love to hear about after this is over." Jade and Donna said in unison.

"Let's just finish this and we can discuss this later." Kyle groaned.

As the the Justice League and Green Lantern Corp Managed to fight of the rest of the Sinestro Corp, a strange blue light appered on Jade and Donna and Kyle rushed and got them out of it but was helpless to escape himself.

"KYLE!" everybody screamed. But it was too late. Kyle Rayner disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Ring, what happened to Kyle?!" Hal Jordan asked angrily.

"Lantern Rayner has been transported to a another universe through an unknown universal anomaly." The ring said.

"Dammit, Kyle! Where are you?" Hal asked.

**Marvel Universe; 1 milion light years from Earth:**

Kyle slowly awakened to find himself floating in space, unsure what happened.

"Where am I?" Kyle asked.

* * *

**And that is my first chapter of my first ever crossover. Please R&R (Rate and Review) and tell me what you think and tell me what you want to se happen.**

**I will try to update this as soon as I am able to.**

**Until next time readers :D**


	2. Similar but Different

Chapter 2: Similar but Different

***Marvel Universe; 1 million light years from Earth***

"Ahhh, what happen?!" Kyle asked in confusion.

"Lantern Rayner, you have been transported to another universe due to an unknown universal anomaly." His white lantern ring replied.

"Great." Kyle replied sarcastically. "Ring, contact Hal Jordan."

"Unable to contact Lantern Jordan." The ring explained.

"Ring, contact John Stewart."

"Unable to contact Lantern Stewart."

"Ring, contact Guy Gardner, Carol Ferris, Saint Walker, anyone!"

"Unable to contact."

"Well that's just terrific, isn't?!" Kyle groaned.

"Ring, set a course for Oa."

"Unable to set course." the ring exclaimed.

"Dammit!" Kyle screamed. "Please, let this work... "

"Ring, set course for Earth."

"Processing, course set; Distance :1 million light years."

"YES" Kyle screamed in happines "Ring, open a wormhole to Earth."

As a large white hole appered suddenly in space, Kyle had the following thought.

"When I get back to Earth, I seriously need some questions answered. Like why can't contact Hal and or anyone else. And where the hell am I, because this isn't Space Sector 2815." Kyle thought to himself as he steped into the wormhole and disappered.

* * *

*******Marvel Universe; Earth; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning*  
**

Jean Grey School for Higher Learning was a school unlike any other school of Earth and possibly the galaxy as stated by Kid Gladiator, but that came at a price since they were deemed a "mutant school" and were targeted by various supervillians and other problems. But for the teachers, there was nothing worse that having to teach class. Especially to a class of teenagers with powers. Even more so if Quentin Quire was in your class. Various teachers were constantly stressed out due to having to educate teenagers who have the power to change the world.

But now it was a bit more peaceful, since classes have ended for the week, and the teachers, which most were X-Men, decided to take a break and rest.

It was a typical weekend: Wolverine was drinking his favorite Canadian whiskey, Iceman was trying to avoid Warbird's flirting and trying to get to Kitty to watch a movie, Storm was watering her plants and Beast was in his room.

However, the most silent of them was Rachel Grey-Summers. From what anyone could see what she was doing , she was casually reading a book. But it wasn't simply a book. It was her journal, the memories and atrocities that happened in her timeline. She remembered her past and why she came here, and simply felt guilty.

Guilty that she got a get-out-of-hell free card in this timeline and that she couldn't prevent the misery of her original friends in her timeline.

"Dammit dad, you could't just have faith that we would do the right thing for mutantkind." she thought with a bit of misery referencing his recent escape from the prison which he was supposed to wait until trial.

What concerned her more was the fact when the Phoenix Force was defeated i reactivated the X-Genes of the majority of potential mutans and went back into space. But a portion of the Phoenix energy rebonded back with her and she was worried that it might staring to effect her personality.

"Hank, I must say, I love your new look." a green haired woman said to Beast

"I am glad you say that Abigail, my dear, for I nearly died in the manifestation of my new mutation." Beast said to Abigail Brand, Director of S.W.O.R.D and his girlfriend.

"Oh come now Hank, if you were to die who would be my Xenophiliac Experimentation Partner?" Abigail replied with a smirk.

"I do not know but I am assuming you would have difficulty finding him." Hank McCoy said with a grin.

"Yes and perhaps we should attempt another biological experiment, for research purposes of course." Abigail said teasingly as she put her hand on his chest. She then kissed him and began to drag him back into his room, when a noise began to ring from her pocket.

"Saved by the bell." Hank said with a smile.

"Not so fast." Abigail said "What is it, Sydren?"

"Director Brand, sorry to interrupt but we have a problem." Sydren, the technological expert of S.W.O.R.D said.

"An unidentified object is approaching our solar system from hyperspace. It was 500000 light years away when we detected it and is about to enter the solar system."

"Sydren, contact the Avengers and ..." she said before she was cut of by Sydren

"Director, the Avengers aren't on Earth, they went..." Sydren said before she Abigaid cut him of.

"On a mission in the Negative Zone with Nova." Director Abigail Brand said with a bit of frustration in her voice.

"Sydren, the object has entered the solar system, i repeat; the object has entered the solar system." a S.W.O.R.D operator said.

"Dammit." Abigail said. "Hank, could the X-Men lend a hand?"

"Of course" Hank said "Sydren, what can you tell me about the object?"

"Well, it's extremely fast and it's emitting a form of cosmic energy but the likes we have never seen before" Sydren said.

"X-men, we have mission" Hank bursted into the living quarters of the mansion " Get ready and we will brief you on the situation."

*******Marvel Universe; **Sol System: Earth*

Kyle managed to to get back into the Sol System faster that before due to his new White Lantern powers. It facinated him. The things he could do now. He could sense life, what emotions they are feeling and even where they are. However, he had no time to waste. He had to get back to Earth and learn what happened.

He had already passed Jupiter and was closing in on Earth. As he reached Earth he noticed a giant space station. But it wasn't the Watchtower. He had no time to reminisce as he entered the Earth's atmosphere and made his way to the North American continent and his goal was to reach New York.

As he entered the airspace of New York, he sensed a lot negative emotions coming from the sky.

And he thought it was a scene from a bad Sci-fi movie only it was not.

"What the hell is this?!" as Kyle saw a giant flying island with a skull insignia.

"Well lets see: Lots of negative emotions + Giant flying island with a skull insignia + general supervillian theme = that these are probably the bad guys. I should see what these skullheads are doing here. But I don't need to be seen and I don't have a lot of time to spare."

As Kyle finished his sentence his ring made a slight glow and he became invisible.

"This is more like it but I still need to get used to this invisiblity."

Then Kyle stealthly made his way to the the center of the flying island. He saw a green haired woman standing and talking to a bald man.

"The device is ready to launch." the green haired woman said.

"Excellent, Viper! And you are sure of it's effects are nonharmful to us?." the bald man asked.

"Yes Baron. We are absolutely sure. The device will destroy New York and will not cause any radiation or side effects. The world will tremble at HYDRA's power. And from New Yorks ashes we shall build a better place on this planet. The device is waiting for your command." Viper said.

"Launch the device." the Baron said.

"Crap." Kyle said invisible as he noticed a rocket launching from the base at a very impressive speed.

"No way is he destroying my city!" Kyle exclaimed as he followed the rocket.

***********Marvel Universe; Earth; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning***

"Director Brand" Sydren said. "The object entered Earth's atmosphere and is... wait... it's gone!"

"How can a object moving at lightspeed in a straight line just vanish into thin air?!" Abigail Brand asked angrily.

"Wait, it's... Crap!" Sydren exclaimed.

"What is it Sydren?" Abigail asked confused.

"There appears to be an explosive device heading towards New York and... I don't believe it." Sydren exclaimed suprised.

"What?" everybody asked impulsively.

"The object from space... It's chasing after the bomb!" Sydren replied with a bit of confusion.

"Just another day at the office." Iceman replied jokingly. "Objects from space, bombs that appear out of nowhere."

"Why can't we ever catch a break?" Kitty Pryde replied slightly annoyed at the truthness in Iceman's words.

"Alright everyone, listen up! Our first priority is to take care of that bomb without blowing up New York. And then we find out what that object from space is!" Wolverine replied with a bit of authority.

"Hank, prepare the teleporters." Storm said.

"Alright, let's go!" Logan said.

*******Marvel Universe;** **Earth's atmosphere*******

"Come on ring, I need to go faster!" Kyle Rayner exclaimed as he races towards the bomb.

"My Indigo Lantern teleport ability is my best hope of reaching the bomb faster" Kyle thought to himself.

As they reached the lower part of the of the atmosphere, Kyle teleported near the bomb managed to redirect the bomb to the far from New York. But before Kyle could get away, the bomb exploded and since most of Kyle's concentration was focused on stopping the bomb, he couldn't form his entire life support shields and was damaged in the explosion and crashed in the outskirts of New York.

***********Marvel Universe; Earth;** **Outskirts of New York***

A team of X-Men arrived both where the bomb exploded and where whatever came from space and stopped the bomb.

The team consisted of: Wolverine, Storm, Rachel Grey, Psylocke, Iceman, Kitty Pryde, Beast and Abigail Brand.

"Damm, looks World War III happened here." Iceman said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"So we are looking for whatever stopped the bomb and came from space." Psylocke asked.

"Yes." Abigail Brand replied.

"But how will we find it?" Kitty Pryde asked.

"Ah... Guys?" Rachel Grey said as she pointed to a smaller crater that was full of smoke.

As they approached the crater, a purple wave of energy appered and send them flying back.

"Ah, the children of Xavier, how... unexpected of you to show up." a man in black costume with a red diamond like symbol on his chest.

"SINISTER!" Wolverine growled.

With Mister Sinister were his Marauders which consist of: Arclight, Blockbuster, Chimera, Riptide, Scalphunter, Sabertooth and Harpoon.

With that the X-Men and Marauders engaged each other in a brutal battle, they appered to be equally matched, but Rachel was losing to Mr. Sinister due to his psychological manipulation as he showed her telepathic images of both Jean Grey and Scott Summers as the Dark Phoenixes. Rachel tried to fight this but she couldn't because she felt that she got the easy way out: with the future where she came from and with the Phoenix. She was originally meant to stop the cataclysmic events that would bring the creation of her future known as Days of Future Past. And she was probably the only Phoenix host to not be corrupted by it's power.

As Rachel collapsed on the ground, Sinister spoke:

"Poor Rachel, your mom is dead for the third time, your dad is a wanted fugitive, and you don't fit into this world. But don't worry, you will have a use. Well your genetic material at least."

As Sinister was about to finish Rachel, a white beam of energy blasted him away, seriously injuring him. As both the X-Men and Marauders turned to see what happened, they saw a man in a white costume crawling from the rubble before fading into unconsciousness.

"Bobby, get Rachel out of there and grab whoever that is, because whatever Sinister wants to do with him can't be good." Beast said.

"Will do!" Iceman replied as he made his way to Rachel on his ice slides and the mysterious new guy that saved her. As he returned them both to the X-Men they came under fire from the Marauders but managed to get back to the X-mansion thanks to SWORD teleporters.

"Get that guy to the flamin' infirmary!" Wolverine yelled.

***********Marvel Universe; Earth; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning***************  
*************Half and hour later*************  


"Hank, how's our patient doing?" Logan asked curiously.

"He's in very bad shape Logan." Beast said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "He sustained severe burn marks, a head injury and has internal bleeding."

"Keep on eye on his progress and let me know if something happens." Logan said.

In the infirmary were Rachel Grey, Iceman, Kitty Pryde and Psylocke as Logan walked in.

"Any luck in identifying him?" Rachel asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Unfortunately, no." Wolverine replied with a bit of disappointment.

"Any luck on your end?"

"Like you said. Unfortunately, no." Rachel said. "I don't known how, but he is resistant, almost immune to telepathy. Even with Psylocke boosting my telepathic powers with her own, I could even learn what his name is."

"So he's a ghost?" Kitty asked.

"When he heals up, we'll ask him what happened.

As they were speaking, Kyle awakened slightly confused where he was.

"Where am... Ahhh!" Kyle groaned in pain.

"Have to heal.."

Using the Blue Light of Hope, Kyle was able to heal himself as if nothing happened but in doing so he attracted the attention of the X-Men who were in the infirmary.

"He's awake!" Psylocke retorted.

"Where... am I?" Kyle asked

"Easy pal, we aren't going to hurt you." Iceman said trying to calm him down as he and the other X-men saw that this person was slightly confused where he is.

"Dude, just tell me where I am." Kyle replied as trying to comprehend what happened. One moment he was in the middle of nowhere and the next, he is in an unknown location with a bunch of people he had never seen before.

"Your in Jean Grey's School for Higher Learning, in New York. We brought you here when you were injured but I don't know how but it seems you aren't injured anymore." Iceman replied again.

"And you guys are...?" Kyle asked again.

"We are the X-Men." Wolverine replied with a bit of pride in his voice.

"But I've never seen you guys before... Oh no... " Kyle said realising what happened.

"What's wrong?!" Rachel asked as she saw the look in his eyes, reminding her of the expression when she realised she was in the past.

"This world... is similar but different... from my own." Kyle said as he realised the consequences of this revelation.

* * *

**So guys what do you think of Chapter 2?**

**Let me know what you think of the story so far and what would you like to see happen.**

**So a couple question from Ch.2: **

**-what did Sinister want with Kyle?**

**-how was Kyle transported into the Marvel U?**

**So I'll try to continue this as fast as I can, but I'm not the Flash so wait a bit ok? **

**Until next time!**

**Oh and Happy Christmas everyone!**


	3. Questions

Chapter 3: Questions

***Marvel Universe; Earth; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning***

"What did you just say?!" the X-Men asked in a state of confusion and shock.

"That this world isn't mine. It is similar but different from the world where I come from." Kyle replied trying to understand the current situation.

"Alright, please tell us what you, young friend , we will not harm you." Beast assured Kyle.

"Ok, but it's really insane. You would think that I'm crazy." Kyle replied obviously a bit nervous.

"Hey, we are experts in dealing with crazy." Iceman replied.

"Alright, let's see if your telling the truth." Psylocke said.

***Marvel Universe; Earth; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning***  
*******10 minutes later*******

Kyle was sitting in a small room that almost reminded him of the interrogation room on Oa. Opposite of him sat a purple haired woman on a chair and a red headed woman was sitting on the deck. She looked a bit familiar.

"So do you always interrogate your guests or am I the lucky exception?" Kyle asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Well most of our *guests* have identities and readable minds." Psylocke answered. "You are completely different from the people we usually encounter."

"Before we start this so-called interrogation, I just want to say thank you." Rachel said to Kyle.

"For what?" Kyle asked slightly confused.

"For saving my life." Rachel answered with a smile on her face.

"Ohh, that was you? Sorry, I didn't recognize you. Remembering is a bit harder when your partially unconscious." Kyle replied with a smirk on his face.

"He has a cute smile." Rachel thought to herself.

"Oh and before you start your interrogation, just know that I am grateful for you trying to help me. Oh and these are for you." Kyle said with a smile.

As he finished his sentence, Kyle used his ring to form a bucket of violet flowers and gave both Rachel and Psylocke one.

"We are flattered." Rachel said.

"But now we have to get this interrogation going." Psylocke said.

"Ok, so how does this work? You ask me some questions that I have to answer truthfully or do you have some kind of other plans?" Kyle asked with a smirk.

"Well we are going to read your mind and see if you are telling the truth or if you are playing with us." Psylocke answered.

"Alright, but just don't mess up my brain. That's where I keep my best jokes and one liners." Kyle replied playfully.

"Rachel you try first." Psylocke said.

"Ok." Rachel said.

After that she attempted once again to enter Kyle's mind but to no avail. Then Psylocke added her telepathic energies to Rachel in another attempt to read Kyle's mind.

"Ahhh." Rachel groaned as she tried to enter Kyle's mind.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"I can't seem to read your mind." Rachel explained. "Do you know why we can't read your thoughts?"

"I would assume that my willpower and ring are interfering with your telepathy." Kyle answered. "By the way, how come you didn't ask me for my name?"

"Well it's not like we don't trust you. It's..." Rachel struggled to say.

"Trust but verify?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Rachel replied.

"Smart." Kyle pointed out.

"So I take it we are going to try again?" Kyle referenced their telepathy as he took of his ring.

"Yeah. Ok, this time just relax. Let me in." Rachel said calmly, almost seductively. As Rachel used her telepathy read Kyle's thoughts, she groaned in pain as she fell from the table onto the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU...?" Psylocke asked angry.

"I didn't do anything!" Kyle replied hastily.

"It's... ok... It wasn't his fault." Rachel said as she quickly got up. "But your memories, your experiences and emotions, they are... vast."

"So Rachel... He isn't a bad guy or going to double cross us?" Wolverine asked as he walked in.

"No. He is a _very _good guy. And from what I've been able to gather from his memories he was transported here by some weird cosmic event." Rachel replied.

"And what's your name kid?" Wolverine asked with a slight growl.

"Kyle. Kyle Rayner. But my not-so-super-hero name is White Lantern." Kyle replied with a bit of embarrassment.

"Dude what kind of a name is that?" Iceman asked as he walked in with Kitty Pryde, Storm and Beast.

"Didn't have much of a choice at the matter. It was given to me by others. And you guys are?" Kyle retorted.

"My name is Iceman but you can call me Bobby. This is Kitty, Ororo, Hank and I see you've already met Rachel, Betsy and Logan." Bobby replied.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet you all. But I was hoping to get some questions answered but now all I got is even more questions." Kyle sighed.

"Well do not trouble yourself. I am certian that we shall find a way to return you from where you came." Beast said reassuringly.

"Thanks guys. Althought I barely know who you are, I can sense you're the good guys and that you are trying to do the right thing." Kyle said as he picked up his ring and placed it back on his finger.

"Can you tell us who launched the bomb that nearly destroyed New York?!" Wolverine asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"Well, I don't know their names but they where in a flying island. Wait, I remember that a green haired woman named Viper was talking to some guy named Baron and the island had this insignia." Kyle answered as he formed a green HYDRA logo image with his ring.

"HYDRA!" Wolverine growled. "I'm goin' to contact Fury and SHIELD, see that HYDRA get's what's coming to them. Thanks for the heads up." Logan replied.

"No problem. But I need to see it." Kyle replied.

"See what?" Rachel asked.

"New York. What it looks like here. To see how similar or different it is from where I come from." Kyle answered.

"I'll give you a tour of New York. I've been meaning to go out but never got the chance until today. Busy week." Iceman replied.

Kitty moved Iceman out of the room and angrily criticised Bobby.

"Bobby, are you crazy?!" Kitty replied angrily. "We have no idea who this guy is or who dangerous is he. I mean, he oneshoted Sinister while he was weak. There's no telling what he's capable of."

"Look Kitty I know you're worried but I'll be fine. Rachel said that he's a good guy, and if so I want to learn who he is, it'll maybe give us some insight on how to return him home. And besides, if he's a bad guy I am probably the only one here who could survive it. Also Warbird said that she would be waiting in my room for that *mating ritual* that she constanly keeps talking about.". Iceman explained.

"Dammit, I hate it when you're right." Kitty replied.

"I always am." Iceman said humorusly.

"You wish!" Kitty replied as kissed him on his cheek.

As both Kitty and Bobby walked back into the interrogation room, Bobby asked Kyle a question.

"So are we going or what?"

"In a minute, I just need to recharge." Kyle replied.

"Recharge?" Beast asked intrigued.

"Yeah. My ring has a battery limit. And this is why have Lantern in my codename." Kyle replied as he pulled his White Lantern battery from his pocket dimension and recited his Green Lantern oath and the other lantern oaths were recited by the ring itself.

"If you could perhaps later explain later how your powers function?" Beast asked.

"Sure." Kyle smiled.

"Dammit, he has a nice butt now that I've noticed." Rachel thought to herself as she looked at Kyle's backside that was very tightly dressed in his costume.

"But... Kyle is it? You can't blend in New York with that costume. I have some space clothes that you can..." Bobby said before being cut of Kyle.

"No need." Kyle finished as he used his ring to transformed his White Lantern costume into a black tracksuit, white t-shirt and a white hoodie.

"Or you can just do that." Iceman said slightly confused at Kyle's sudden change in appearance

"Ok, are we going or what?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, of course. You ready to go?" Bobby asked.

"Let's go!" Kyle exclaimed.

Before they left however, Psylocke pulled Rachel away and exclaimed.

"Rachel, I know that look. You didn't read his mind completely did you?"

"Look, I read enough of his memories to know that he's no threat to anyone but evil. As for his memories, I might be able to access them if I learn some info tied into each of them. Think when someone is trying to remind of of something with a story of what happened and then you begin to remember. If I can hear something of his past I may be able to learn more about him." Rachel explained.

"Oh and I know that look too, you know." Psylocke said as Rachel looked at her confused. "You are attracted to him? Aren't you?"

"I... won't answer that..." Rachel replied slightly embarrassed.

"Well, he is handsome, especially in that tight costume of his..." Psylocke said before being cut off by Rachel.

"We'll... talk about this later." Rachel said as she walked away. "Awkward!"

***Marvel Universe; Earth;** **New York***  
***10 minutes later***

Kyle and Bobby were walking down the rich and crowded streets of Manhattanan and Kyle was gazing at the streets he has come to know well since he moved to New York after Alex passed away.

"Do they look familiar?" Bobby asked Kyle, referencing the streets that they are walking past.

"Familiar? They're the same! It's like I never left." Kyle replied.

"Glad you like it. It may help you fit in." Bobby said.

"Thanks. Question: What's your story? How did you get in the superhero gig?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I've been a mutant ever since I was a teenager and an X-Man ever since then. I thought I was one of the weakest mutants of the team, turns out I am one of the most powerful. I've seen a lot of things in my life that would have normal people question their sanity. What's yours?" Bobby replied.

"My life began to take a strange turn when I won the cosmic lottery, being awarded the last power ring in existence. A power ring is able to turn thoughts into reality. It's often called the most powerful weapon in the universe. Naturally, I felt a bit out of my league, so my ex-girlfriend helped me out and we got back together. But she was killed by a deranged psychopath who was after the ring. One small ring costed me Alex. With her passing I decided to be the best Lantern I could. And here I am." Kyle said slightly sad.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to open up old woulds. Bobby replied apologetically.

"It's ok. But what pisses me off that no matter how much I've been a hero and helped others, I'm still treated and called a kid." Kyle said.

"You too? Ha! Welcome to the club then. That's my reality everyday." Bobby replied humorusly.

"Don't tell me that they treat you like a kid?" Kyle asked suprised.

"Yeah. Logan especially. Your know the guy in yellow. Looks loke a werewolf? Real cheerful guy." Bobby said.

"I don't think cheer is part of his job description." Kyle retorted.

"You got that right. So I have to ask. How many girls have you dated?" Iceman asked.

"4. Why?" Kyle replied confused.

"Oh... Nothing. I wanted to see if my alternate reality cousin has a better dating record than mine." Bobby said as he gave Kyle a pat on the back.

As they were walking, they heard a large explosion coming from downtown.

"What was that?!" Kyle asked.

"Something bad. Come on, we need to suit up." Bobby said.

As they walked into an alley, Bobby transformed into Iceman-complete with organic iceform. Kyle used his ring to manifest his uniform, which was no longer simply a energy generated uniform but his clothes would moleculary morph to become his uniform and vice versa. After they changed into their superhero alter-egos, Kyle used his Indigo Lantern Teleport ability to teleport them to downtown and since he was now the White Lantern his lantern powers expended less of his power levels. For instance, his Indigo Lantern teleport ability expended less energy for planetary teleportations. Short burst teleportations aka blinks expended 1% of his Indigo power levels.

As they made made their way to the epicentre of the blast, they saw several men in green suits and a woman with green hair in a green suit were attacking a very large building, also attacking a man in red and blue that was swinging on some kind of rope.

"HYDRA is attacking Avengers Tower. Spiderman is fighting them but we need to help him!" Iceman exclaimed.

Kyle recognized the symbol those men were wearing. "Hey! Those are the jerks that tried to blow up New York!"

"Yeah. We need to take them down." Iceman replied.

"Lead the way." The White Lantern said.

As both Iceman and White Lantern engaged HYDRA, They made short work of their foot soldiers due to the fact that Iceman was an Omega-level mutant and his organic iceform prevents him from being truly destroyed. As for the White Lantern, he wields the most powerful variation of the most powerful weapon in his universe as well as being semi-invulnerable and having a cosmic healing. They made their way towards Spiderman, Iceman questioned:

"Spidey, you alright?"

"I'll tell you when my head stops ringing." Spiderman replied. "Who's your new pal, Bobby?"

"Look, we can do the introductions later, right now we need to stop these jerks from destroying this tower and hurting innocent people!" The White Lantern said with a bit of authority.

"Isn't he a real ball of sunshine?!" Spiderman asked sarcastically.

"He's a lot more funny when a terrorist group isn't trying to blow up the city twice in a day." Iceman replied.

As the trio continued to fight off the rest of HYDRA, White Lantern and the his companions are caught of guard of the sudden arrival of more reinforcements incluading various HYDRA mechs.

"So who do we fight these things?" Spiderman asked.

"We fight fire with fire. Mech with mech." White Lantern replied as he used his White Lantern ring to form a giant mech construct way bigger that the mechs of HYDRA.

"Damm, I need to get one of those." Spiderman replied.

The battle raged on as White Lantern, Iceman and Spideman they were facing the rest of HYDRA. The Lantern was using his signature creative constructs to pummel the rest of HYDRA's mechs and dreadnoughts. Iceman was freezing HYDRA's mech's and footsoldiers while Spiderman was webbing everything: from foot soldiers, to mechs.

As Kyle flew over the battlefield, he gazed at a injured Spiderman and blinked to his location.

"You okay dude?" White Lantern asked.

"Yeah, but my ribs beg to differ." Spiderman replied.

"Hold still, I'll heal you." White Lantern exclaimed as he utilised the Blue Light of Hope to heal Spiderman's injuries.

"There's to many of them! We aren't going to be able to stop them!" I

As he turned around to stop a building support from falling that would have killed a very large number of people, he saw the green haired woman holding a very large cannon.

"Unfortunately, you have to die now. You have hindered HYDRA's progress long enough." Viper said looking at Kyle.

_"Not while the Avengers stand, wench!" Thor exclaimed._

With Thor were the rest of the team that went to the Negative Zone: Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Ms. Marvel, Spider Woman, Ant Man/Giant Man (Hank Pym), Wasp, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Spectrum (Monica Rambeau), Hercules, Dr. Strange and various others.

With the combined might of the Avengers, Spiderman, Iceman and the White Lantern, HYDRA was helpless and soundly defeated. As the remainder of the HYDRA goons were rounded up Thor exclaimed:

"Hail friend Spiderman! Hail friend Iceman. It appears that our return from the Zone of Negative was timely! And friend... Who be this friend?"

"Em guys I would like you to meet the White Lantern." Iceman replied awkwardly.

"Please, call me Kyle." Kyle replied with a smile.

"Hi!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You okay babe?" Ms. Marvel asked her boyfriend, Spiderman.

"Yeah, thanks to the new guy in white." Spiderman quiped in response.

"Look, I appreciate the vote of confidence from everybody, but this is the second terrorist attack from the same skullhead terrorists that tried to blow up New York." Kyle explained slightly tired. "I'm a bit tired of jerks trying to make more explosions than a Michael Bay movie."

Everybody chuckled a bit, before Captain America asked Iceman something:

"Em... Iceman? What's all this...?"

"Logan and Hank will brief you on all of this including Kyle." Iceman remarked.

"Alright Bobby. Are we going or what? Please don't say that there is another bomb heading for New York." Kyle replied sarcastically.

"Ok! Ok!" Bobby replied as he walked up to Kyle. Using his Indigo teleport ability, Kyle teleported them both back into the X-Mansion.

"Hah... Really knows how to make an exit." Spiderman replied with humor in his voice.

***Marvel Universe; Earth; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning***

As both Bobby and Kyle returned back to the X-Mansion, the remainder of the X-Men greeted them relived that they had returned back safely. The duo explained what happened with HYDRA and how they saved Avengers Tower. The rest of the X-men were impressed with Kyle's and Bobby's teamwork and fortitude. As they dialed down Kyle was escorted by Psylocke to the room which was given to his as a place to rest and relax.  
As they approached the room, Psylocke turned to Kyle and said:

"I guess I owe you an apology and a thank you." Psylocke sighed.

"Why?" Kyle asked confused.

"You trusted us even thought you didn't know us, even when we didn't trust you. And thank you for saving Rachel and keeping Bobby safe." Psylocke replied.?

"No problem. Just one question: Do you always play bad cop?" Kyle asked with a smirk on his face.

"Haha. No. Rachel usually plays bad cop." Betsy replied. "I just... Look. You took down Mister Sinister, a villain we have trouble taking down regularly, in one blast. While weakened. I mistrusted you, because of how powerful you are."

"I get that a lot." Kyle replied smirkingly.

Psylocke smirked as she said. "Alright then. Good night."

Kyle went into his room and using his ring converted his uniform into his casual clothes. Undressing the top portion of his body, Kyle went to sleep in his tracksuit.

***Marvel Universe; Earth; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning*  
*Hours later*  
**

Kyle awakened groaning.

He couldn't sleep. He's been having nightmares. As he walked to the kitchen that Bobby showed him to get some water to drink. As he entered the kitchen and went up to the sink as voice called out to him.

"Can't sleep either?" A familliar red haired woman asked.

"Something like that." Kyle replied to Rachel.

Rachel Grey was sitting on the couch in the living room near the kitchen in her sleepwear watching news about the arrest of Scoot Summers and the war between the Avengers versus the X-Men while eating ice cream.

"You can't sleep either?" Kyle asked her.

"Yeah." Rachel replied. "Just have something on my mind..."

"Your dad?" Kyle asked.

"How did you...?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Anti-Telepathy training. If the enemy is about to discover your secrets, you discover theirs. Of course you are not enemy. Your a friend. But I guess that training kicked in when you read my mind."

"So... I guess we will learn about each other soon enough?" Rachel asked slightly blushing. "You hav some ice cream if you want."

"What flavours do you have?" Kyle asked.

"Vanilla and strawberry." Rachel replied.

"My favorite!" Kyle replied smirkingly.

"Your's too? Haha." Rachel replied laughingly.

"Great minds have the same taste, pun intended." Kyle said with a smile. "So... is it time for us to bond... like friends?"

"I guess so!" Rachel exclaimed.

Kyle sat next to her on the couch and started talking to Rachel on various trivial thing like what music they like, their favorite food, favorite movie genres and movies and various other things.

"Ok, WOW! You're awesome!" Both Kyle and Rachel said to each other.

"Thanks." They both said in unison to each other.

They found out that they both like rock music, that their favorite food is pizza, Star Wars is their favorite movie, and both are annoyed when people treat them with less respect.

"So, tomorrow is experimentation day huh?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Logan said that I would go with him and Hank to the Avengers tower and see what all the fuss is about." Kyle replied.

"You seem a bit... upset." Rachel noticed on his face.

"It's just... I mean... It's sort of like this. This alternate reality you live in... no one in my univverse knew you existed. No one. And the same applies to you about my reality. It's just... How could no one know that we exist apart."

"I'm sure that all the questions you might have will be answered soon enough." Rachel said almost seductivly. "You know... if you're continue to be this awesome and fun, I might consider keeping you."

"I'm sure." Kyle replied as he walked away to continue sleeping. "Alright Rach, good night!"

"Good night!" Rachel replied with a grin on her face.

* * *

**Wel guys that Chapter 3! I'll continue updating. Happy New Year.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
